The present invention relates to a device for continuous separation of solid particles from a liquid suspension, comprising a tank with a separator space, into which an inlet leads for the liquid suspension containing solid particles, said space having firstly a primary separation zone where the larger solid particles can precipitate to a bottom portion of the tank, and secondly a secondary separation zone located downstream of the primary zone and containing a lamella separator unit for further separation of solid particles from the liquid flow on its way towards an outlet, the lamella separator being arranged so that the particles caught therein can also precipitate to the bottom portion of the tank, said device also comprising a means for feeding out the solid particle sludge collected on the bottom portion of the tank.
When separating solid particles from a liquid suspension in a tank equipped with a lamella separator, problems often arise in handling the sludge which accumulates at the bottom of the tank. Since such sludge has a high liquid content, additional equipment is normally required to dewater the sludge. The sludge can for example be removed from the tank through a bottom valve and be pumped to a separate filter chamber press where the water is removed. This treatment process is time-consuming and expensive.
Feed-out conveyors have been suggested running along an inclined bottom wall of the separation tank to lift out and dewater the sludge during conveyance to an upper outlet. Examples of such devices are described in GB No. -A-474 152 and SE No. -A-7606479-9. Due to the inclined bottom wall, these devices have a relatively great height in relation to their separating capacity, and this can often present installation problems.